


Leagues Galore

by deficientModel



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deficientModel/pseuds/deficientModel
Summary: The compiled tales, adventures and missions of various different League of Extraordinary Gentlemen-like groups. Each one will be representative of a particular genre or decade from Blaxploitation to German Impressionism.





	Leagues Galore

**Washington's Finest (1776-1783)**

**Inception** – Formed by General George Washington early in the American Revolutionary War as a small elite group capable of handling seemingly impossible tasks that his conventional military forces could not. The Revolutionary League was ironically enough inspired by the British League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

**Members**

Daniel Boone - Famed frontiersmen, explorer, soldier, and hunter who became a legendary folk hero after blazing the Wilderness Road and helping settle the Appalachians and Kentucky. Personally, picked by Washington to led the Revolutionary League.

Benjamin Martin - A leader of one of the most successful patriot militias fighting in the war whose mastery of guerrilla tactics earned him the infamy of the British and the respect of Washington. Like Boone, Martin was a veteran of the French and Indian War but was haunted by the experience due to his participation in the Battle of Fort Wilderness.

Alfred Bulltop Stormalong - A likely descendent of Nordic giants, Stormalong was a huge man from Massachusetts who captained the leviathan clipper ship, the Courser. He became famous not only for his height but also for battling krakens and traveling across the Atlantic as an adventurer. His vessel would be the mobile headquarters of the Revolutionary League.

Ratonhnhaké: ton - The child of a white man and a Kanien'kehá: ka Indigenous woman, Ratonhnhaké: ton was trained as an assassin by an ancient order of killers after his village was destroyed by those he believed to be the order's greatest enemies. He had an almost improbable amount of influence on events leading up to the Revolutionary War and end up allying with Washington and joining the Revolutionary League as a means of avenging his family and destroying his order's manipulative foes.

Molly Pitcher - Asked to join the Revolutionary League by Washington himself as a later addition to the Revolutionary League after her infamous participation in Battle of Valley Forge and the Battle of Monmouth. While originally planned to be just a propaganda figure meant to demonstrate the resolve of America's women in the fight for independence, Pitcher quickly earned her place in the League after showing her talent for quick thinking and incredible bravery under fire.

Team Dynamics – Mostly unified and cooperative. Martin and Boone both being veterans of the French and Indian War gave them a shared history that they could reminisce over, though Martin was less nostalgic about his early military career. Boone and Ratonhnhaké: ton had encountered each other before the war and had a mutual, if sometimes turbulent, respect for one other largely because of Boone's relatively respectful attitude to Indigenous peoples. Pitcher's later recruitment was at first seen as a liability by both Martin and Boone, but the two would quickly changed their minds after the young woman saved them both during her first assignment with the Revolutionary League. Stormalong was well loved by everyone because of his bombastic and jovial nature.

**Missions**

\- As to be expected, they fought in several battles during the American Revolutionary War, with Boone and Martin leading their militia groups into combat and Ratonhnhaké: ton assassinating senior British officers. Stormalong and Ratonhnhaké: ton would use their ships, the Courser and the Aquila, to assist the Continental Navy's relatively meager naval forces in several sea battles and raids. Pitcher not only fought alongside her fellow League members during these conflicts but also used her charisma to rouse exhausted American forces when necessary. (1776-1781)

\- Working alongside Major Benjamin Tallmadge, the League frequently assisted the infamous "Culper Ring" in their espionage operations in Setauket and New York City. (1778-1783)

\- Tracked down, fought, and captured the shape-shifting African folk hero John the Conqueror several times after stolen Tory documents revealed that the mysterious sorcerer had formed a pact with the British in a ploy to liberate his people. While the Revolutionary League would catch him regularly, the wily trickster always managed to somehow escape and continue to plague wealthy patriot slave owners with his antics. Washington eventually stopped ordering his League to catch him after it became clear that they were secretly letting him escape every time. (1778)

\- During brief lulls in the war (usually during the winter months) Washington would send the Revolutionary League to various locations within and without the Thirteen Colonies to investigate and explore unusual sites and phenomenon. These places included; the Catskills Mountains of New York where people in the area had been disappearing mysteriously for years, sometimes decades, only to reappear and claim that they'd only been gone for a single night, the infamous Massachusetts townships of Arkham, Kingsport, and Dunwich, where worship of monstrous aquatic deities were said have been practiced in secret for centuries, and the witch-communes of Greendale and Eastwick, where the League successfully managed to convince the isolationist witches to fight for the patriot cause against their British counterparts. They were also tasked with cataloging, and if possible, capturing various cryptids such as the sea serpent "Champ" of Lake Champlain in Virginia, Wampus Cats in the Appalachians, the wolflike Dwayyo in Maryland, the the elusive Jackalope, and the even more elusive Sasquatch, which the Revolutionary League drove out of the Thirteen Colonies to the largely unexplored West. (1776-1783)

\- On October 31, 1778, the Revolutionary League was tasked by Washington to go to Sleepy Hollow, New York, and investigate reports of horrific night raids on patriot militias and Continental soldiers apparently performed by a single man on horseback. While they did manage to find their quarry, the League barely survived the encounter, the horsemen being seemingly immortal and immune to all physical attacks the League could muster. Fortunately, after a long night of combat, the specter dissipated with the coming daylight of the dawn. The Revolutionary League remained in Sleepy Hollow for a week afterward in case the horsemen returned but would find no further attacks committed against patriot soldiers and were eventually recalled by Washington. The horsemen would return sporadically to haunt the areas surrounding Sleepy Hollow for centuries afterward. (1778)

\- Nearing the end of the war, a desperate King George the 3rd ordered Gulliver's Fellowship, the second League of Extraordinary in the British Crown's service, and the very inspiration for Washington's own League, to assassinate its patriot counterparts in the hope that Washington, and the Revolution as a whole, would be severely hampered by the loss of his most extraordinary agents. As luck would have though, Natty Bumppo, a legendary frontiersman himself, was an old friend of Daniel Boone and managed to secretly warn him of his comrade's plans to ambush the Revolutionary League at Plymouth, Massachusetts. Instead of avoiding the confrontation as Bumppo had hoped, Boone convinced his teammates to go to Plymouth as planned, believing that without the element of surprise, or Bumppo's full enthusiasm for the mission, that they would be able to capture Gulliver's Fellowship's easily. He was wrong. The battle between the two Leagues almost destroyed the town and resulted in both groups being forced to retreat after the mysterious swordsmen known only as Orlando hamstringed Stormalong and sent the giant crashing into the main square of the small sea-side town. It is said that Boone's and Bumppo's friendship became permanently strained after the mission due to the latter's refusal to completely betray the British and join the Patriots. (1781)

 **Dissolution** \- The Revolutionary League was officially decommissioned on September 3rd, 1783, with the end of the war and the signing of the Treaty of Paris.

**Final Fates**

Boone became a representative in the state assembly of Virginia but was more remembered for continuing to act as a successful land surveyor and frontiersmen well into old age.

Martin returned to South Carolina, and with the help of his former militia soldiers, rebuilt his plantation. He would also go to get re-married to his sister-in-law.

Stormalong's final fate is ambiguous given that depending on what records you check he either died from exhaustion after swimming across the entirety of the Atlantic or was killed by terminal indigestion after eating six whole sharks in quick secession. Another record states that Stormalong learned how to make his ship fly after being caught in a hurricane and is currently living among the sky giants of legend. Which is true is impossible to say.

Ratonhnhaké: ton continued to fight against his order's enemies and would eventually father a child. Beyond that nothing is known of him or his order of assassins.

Pitcher and her husband William Hayes happily went back to their home in Pennsylvania and had a son together. Unfortunately, William would die shortly after the war and Pitcher would remarry a violent man by the name of John McCauley who nearly impoverished his wife and adopted son with his drinking and bad investments. He would mysteriously disappear in 1808 and leave Pitcher a happy widow until her death in 1832.


End file.
